Finishing The Story
by Charlie's Mum
Summary: COMPLETE! Summary: A tragedy made Sarah leave all her dreams behind her. Now that she is all grown up, what will she do when Jareth comes to tell her she has to finish the story.
1. Default Chapter

I've re-submitted this story, hopefully with all my formatting problems fixed. Thanks for your patience. I'm new at this. Anyway, on with the story:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a really cool tee shirt with a picture of Bowie as Jareth on it. Labyrinth is owned by someone who is not me. I know it's not even owned by Jim Henson Productions, or they would have been able to make the sequel Neil Gaiman and Dave McKean wanted to make. Instead they are making a movie called MirrorMask that sounds like it will be almost as good. 

Prologue: 

Sarah stood outside the hospital room, trying to compose her features before going in to see Toby. It wouldn't do for the 4 year old to see her looking so sorrowful. Forcing a smile on her face, she opened the door and walked the few steps to Toby's bedside, trying not to wince at the sight of the various tubes and wires that seemed to be all that connected Toby to this life. "Hey, little brother," she said softly, "How's it going?"

Toby's blue eyes lit up at the sound of her voice, "Sarah!" he said in a weak but delighted voice. "You're here!"

"'Course I am, squirt. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Sarah recalled her stepmother's voice on the phone, telling her that Toby was in the hospital for what was probably the final time. She sounded beyond sad; she sounded defeated. Sarah packed and left for home as quickly as possible, praying the entire way she would make it on time. "College was getting boring." She sat carefully on the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Would you tell me a story? Would you tell me the goblin story?"

Sarah bit her lip to keep from crying. That story. The story of the night she wished this precious little boy away, and got him back again. How thankful she was now that she succeeded, that she was given at least a few years to appreciate Toby and all the joy he brought to her life.

"Sarah?" Toby interrupted her thoughts. She smiled again at him, and began the story. "Once upon a time there was a girl who wished her brother away to the Goblin King. As soon as he was gone, however, she knew that it wasn't right that her baby brother pay for her dreams, so she went into Labyrinth to get him back." As she recounted the tale to amuse her dying baby brother she thought of the life she'd brought him back to. If she had known that just three years later he would be leaving the world anyway, would she have done it? Was it better to live in the Goblin world forever? Sarah didn't have the answer. Life, she thought, was like the Labyrinth. Nothing really made sense, paths you thought lead one place sent you in a completely different direction. "It's not fair" was the wail of her younger self, and she couldn't help but think it now. It wasn't fair that she ran Jarath's gauntlet for Toby, just to lose him to something infinitely crueler then even the Goblin King could be. 

Story finished, Sarah bent down to kiss Toby's pale forehead. "Sarah? Did the boy ever get back to the goblins?"

Startled by the question, Sarah drew back to stare at him in surprise." What do you mean?"

"What if the boy liked it with the goblins? " Toby said in a surprisingly strong voice. "They were funny, and played with him."

Sarah stilled, shocked by Toby's words. Her story never included what the goblins were doing with the baby. She didn't know, after all. "Do you think the baby had fun with the goblins?" she asked cautiously. He was probably just making it up, he couldn't possibly remember. Could he?

Toby just sighed. "I bet goblins don't get sick, like boys do. Maybe the boy could go back to the goblins, if he were sick, like me. Do you think so?"

"Oh Toby," Sarah didn't know what else to say. She simply hugged him gently, her tears falling unnoticed on his wasted face, "I wish I knew, sweetie, I really do. If I thought the Labyrinth could help, Toby…" she didn't finish the sentence. She didn't know how. The day Toby was diagnosed with leukemia Sarah had called to Hoggle through her mirror, sure that the illness was just an effect of his stay in the Labyrinth, or just a trick of the Goblin King's. When Hoggle assured her it was not, she then demanded a way to cure him. "There's magic there," she'd said, "there must be something that can save Toby."

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Hoggle replied, his worn face looking more downcast than she'd ever seen it, "Death is something even magic can't overcome. Sometimes things just happen."

And that was it. She stayed with her brother as long as she could, comforted her father and her stepmother, their early animosity forgotten in the face of this shared pain. After Toby died, Sarah changed her major from English and Drama to Pre-Med. It wasn't hard. She'd always been good at science, and though she didn't have the same passion for it as she did the more creative things, she threw herself into her studies, eventually graduating with honors and attending Harvard Medical. She would never forget the helplessness she felt facing Toby's illness, and never wanted to feel that way again. Eventually she landed a position in the ER at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. She hadn't called on the world of the Labyrinth since the day of Toby's funeral. Right up until the last possible moment, she held onto the thin hope that someone from the Labyrinth could help, that perhaps even Jareth himself would appear with a crystal that would heal Toby, but he never did. She turned away, and soon the Labyrinth became a memory, then a memory of a dream, then completely forgotten as anything other than a story she once knew.


	2. Return of the King

Standard Disclaimer. I own nothing, someone else does. 

Dr. Sarah Williams was a respected young ER doctor, loved by her young patients and admired by her co-workers. Rarely was there someone with such dedication and drive, yet Dr. Williams always had time to offer words of encouragement to a frightened child, or to praise someone else's work. Still, everyone said that she wasn't an easy person to get to know. There was something distant about her, something that kept people from getting too close to her. At thirty years old, she still looked eighteen, and sometimes her hazel eyes held such a dreamy, far-away look that the nurses joked that she was like a fairy princess, trapped in a spell. As for Sarah herself, she was contented with her work, and her social life, while not a whirlwind of activity, kept her from feeling too lonely. She kept an image of Toby forever in her mind, and each year on his birthday, she would think about him, wondering what he would look like now, imagining how his sparkling personality would have grown and matured, and what kind of hobbies and interests he might have had. 

On the day that would have been his seventeenth birthday, Sarah was called to assist a boy who had been wounded in an apparent drive-by shooting. As Sarah called out instructions with practiced ease, she couldn't help compare the seventeen year old who lay bleeding in front of her with her own lost brother. "Hang in there, Lionel," she said to him as they rushed him into the OR. "You're going to make it. We're going to get you a second chance." Three hours later he was dead, too much damage had been done. Sarah slumped, dejected and exhausted into a chair in the lounge, unable to stop the tears of frustration and sorrow.

"Dr. Williams?" Dr. Samuel's voice broke into her thoughts, "Are you okay?"

She smiled wearily at the older man as he sat beside her. "I can't believe I lost him."

"You did everything you could, Sarah. Please believe that."

Sarah sighed, "I know, it's just…today would have been Toby's seventeenth birthday, I guess saving that boys life would have…oh, I don't know, been symbolically appropriate, I suppose."

"Unfortunately, life seldom gives us the Hollywood ending. Believe me, I know." There was such a sadness in his words that Sarah was tempted to ask him what he was thinking of, but she never wanted to interfere in anyone's private life, since she kept such a tight lid on her own. The fact that Dr. Samuels knew of Toby showed how much she trusted him.

"You're right, of course. Maybe I expect too much from myself."

"Well, it can be exhausting living up to expectations, particularly if they're your own."

Sarah stared at him, his words sounding strangely familiar to her, but before she could respond he stood up. "Your shift is over. Go home, get some rest, and try to remember that things aren't always what they seem."

"What?" 

"I said things aren't always as bad as they seem. Are you okay?" Dr. Samuels was alarmed at the sudden paleness of Sarah's face.

"I'm…no, I'm fine I just thought…nothing. I really am tired." She couldn't explain the jolt of (what was it? Excitement? Fear?) that went through her at his words, again words that sounded strangely familiar.

Her Old City apartment was quiet and welcoming in the early morning light, and the answering machine was blinking proof that she wasn't forgotten, that she wasn't alone. She pressed the button to listen to the messages as she changed from her scrubs to her pajamas. "Sarah?" came Alan's voice, "Just wondering if you'd be up for dinner and a movie tomorrow, since I know you're not working." Sarah smiled at the forced casualness of his voice. They'd been seeing each other for a couple of months, but he was far more in love with her than she him. She knew that eventually he would go the way of her other suitors, all kind and loving people who nevertheless she couldn't seem to fall in love with. It was like she left her heart somewhere, and didn't know how to get it back. The next voice one the machine was Karen, her stepmother. 

"Hi, Sarah. Don't call back, I know you need to sleep, but I wanted to let you know that we sent a box of some of your stuff we found in the attic. We'll be leaving for Florida this afternoon. I'm sorry we can't stop by Philadelphia on our way down, but there just isn't time. I'd feel much worse about if I didn't know you promised to come visit us as soon as we're settled. Anyway, you father is lost among a sea of boxes, so I'd better go help him. Bye for now."

When she was comfortably clad in her old-fashioned nightgown and fuzzy slippers, Sarah settled on her sofa then reached for her phone and dialed her parent's number. "Sarah!" came Karen's delighted voice through the receiver, "I told you not to call back!"

"You always say that." Sarah smiled into the phone. "And anyway, I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to you again. Are you excited?"

"I think so. It seems like such an old person thing to do, moving to Florida, but the job your father was offered was too good to pass up. I feel like we're abandoning you, though."

"Karen, I am a grown up, you know. You are going to have a great time. And now I have an instant vacation place. So what's this box you found?"

"Just a box full of your stuff from your youth that was left in the attic. I didn't really go through it, but I thought you might like to see what's there, see if there is anything you want to keep. I sent it overnight, so it should be there for you by the time you wake up this afternoon."

"Oh. Good. Something to look forward to." They chatted a few more minutes, then Karen shooed Sarah off to bed, promising to call as soon as they were in their new home. "And if you need us…"

"I'll call." Sarah replied, once again getting that strange feeling of deja-vu. She stared at the phone for a few moments, wondering what it was that prompted that strange feeling. "Been that kind of day," she muttered to herself then, shrugging, went off to bed.

When Sarah awoke the afternoon sun was already setting, and there was a big box outside her door. Excited, she dragged it into the living room, and sliced open the top, then caught her breath in surprise at what met her gaze.

It was full of the things she hadn't seen since she was fifteen and decided it was time to grow up. It was her childhood. Soon she was smiling in delight as she pulled each childhood memento out of the box. She dreamed over every item, alternately smiling or crying at the rush of memories from things like music box from her mother or her old stuffed bear Lancelot that she had once given to Toby. When the box was empty she stood up to throw it away, but flash or red caught her eye, and she noticed something had been lost between the flaps at the bottom of the box. She pulled it out and gasped in surprise at the little leather bound book in her hands. The gold embossed letters were almost worn away, but she recognized the book, she knew the title. The Labyrinth. The story she'd told Toby as a child, the one he asked for repeatedly when he was in the hospital for the final time. Her phone rang, but she ignored it. Some sixth sense was screaming at her not to open the book, but she ignored that too, and, settling herself comfortably on her couch, began to read.

As the evening settled around her, Sarah remained engrossed in the book, alternately laughing and crying as she remembered all the times she'd acted out the story on her own, and all the times she would tell Toby the story. She was almost at the end of the book when a knock at the door startled her from the page. Flipping on the hall light, she peered out the peephole to see a very aggrieved Alan standing there. "Oh, Alan, I am so sorry!" she said, flinging open the door. "I totally forgot to call you. I got up late and my step-mom had sent me some of my old things and I just got engrossed. I'm sorry."

"You always forget to call me." Alan responded peevishly, "I know you're busy and everything, but a simple phone call isn't too much to ask, is it?"

Sarah tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she responded, "Alan, I said I was sorry. Yesterday was a very difficult day on several levels, and then I got distracted. It's not like I deliberately blew you off or anything."

"Well, what was so distracting?"

Sarah led him to the living room where all her old mementoes were scattered, and explained what they were, and what they meant to her. She showed him the book, and told him how much fantasy and magic used to appeal to her. As she told him, she actually felt some of that old enthusiasm come back, and she found herself welcoming it, like an old friend. "When Toby died, I pushed all that away," she told Alan, "and it was just overwhelming to see everything again. So do you see why I forgot to call you?"

Instead of looking understanding, as she fully expected him to do, Alan continued to look peeved. "You know, Sarah, we've been dating for awhile, and I've let you move at your own pace, but frankly…"

"Frankly what, Alan?"

"This is the most you've ever told me about your life. All I know about your past is that your parents were divorced, you have a stepmother, and your brother died when you were in college. It's like there's a part of you that you keep locked up from anyone who might get close to you. You don't share yourself with anyone."

"What do you think I was just doing, if not sharing?" Sarah felt her anger flaring, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder if she was angry because of what he said, or angry because he was right. "All this just because I didn't call you back about maybe going out tonight? God, Alan. I worked 12 hours yesterday and had a patient die on me. I'm sorry if you weren't my priority, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"I know you do, but not the way I care for you. You just won't let anyone in."

"Then maybe you should get out."

"Fine."

Alan turned to go, and Sarah felt a surge of remorse. All her relationships seemed to end this way, and it wasn't Alan's fault. Maybe he was right. "Alan wait, I didn't mean it."

He turned and smiled sadly at her, "What's said is said."

"What?" Once again that strange sense of deja-vous hit her, this time tinged with a hint of fear. "Alan, wait…"

"I'm sorry, Sarah. It is just not going to work." He paused, his hand on the door. "It's such a pity…" before Sarah could say anything more, he was gone, and she was left alone with a growing sense of something akin to dread. The words Alan spoke triggered something in her, like a forgotten memory, or a faded dream…

"I'm losing it." She muttered, trotting back to the living room. The pieces of her childhood were still scattered all over the floor, but their appeal was gone. Alan's visit had taken the charm out of her old things. She was about to start putting everything back in the box, when the red book caught her eye. "Oh well, I may as well finish the story…" she decided, and settling herself comfortably, picked up the book.

__

Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…"

The book fell, unheeded, from Sarah's suddenly cold hands. Those words triggered something within her, a long buried memory of a dangerous journey and a pale man with bewitching, mismatched eyes… "You have no power over me," Sarah said aloud to the empty living room. For a brief moment, she expected something to happen, although she would be hard pressed to say what, and after a few seconds, she relaxed, feeling foolish. And then she heard it. A scraping, rolling sound, and it was coming towards her.

From out of her small kitchen, a small glass ball came rolling erratically across the floor. She watched it tensely, unable to move, wondering if she'd fallen asleep and this was a vivid dream or if her ordered world had indeed just come crashing apart. 

The crystal ball rolled to her feet and then stopped. She stared at it, wondering if she should pick it up or just run, when a voice from behind her spoke.

"Hello Sarah."

She whirled around and saw, instead of her living room wall, a cavernous room made up of ancient stones and marble pillars. Standing in the center of the room was a person she'd long forgotten, looking just the same as he did when she was fifteen, white-blond hair framing his aristocratic face, wearing a midnight blue jacket and tight, silver trousers. She closed her eyes, "This is a dream, or I'm hallucinating. I'm a grown up, a doctor, this can't possibly be real." She chanted this to herself a few times, then opened her eyes. The castle room was still there, Jareth was still in front of her, and her own, safe and ordered living room was gone.


	3. Old Friends and Memories

Disclaimer. I own nothing.

Sarah stared incredulously at the figure in front of her. "This is a dream. I fell asleep and I'm dreaming. This isn't possible." 

"Come, come, Sarah. So disbelieving? The first time we met you accepted this world without a moment's hesitation. You welcomed it. Have you truly changed so much?"

Sarah closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, she would be back on her couch. "Think Sarah," she said out loud, "remember your psychology classes. I had a bad day, I've been thinking about Toby, and all those toys brought back memories, and I fell asleep reading that stupid book, and now I'm dreaming about it. Just like I did…" she faltered. "Just like I did when I was…when I was fifteen." She opened her eyes again to see the Goblin King still before her. 

"Oh, Sarah," he said, almost sadly, "Are you that far gone that you can't accept what is right in front of you? " I'm real, Sarah, as real as you are, and as real as I was when we first met, all those years ago."

Sarah stared into his mismatched eyes and knew the truth. For years she'd believed – she'd convinced herself that the story she told Toby about her adventures were just that, a story, but she was fast losing the comfort of that belief. It was real. Jareth was real, and she was facing him once again. But she'd be damned if she would give in without a fight. "Fine. You're real. I called you when I was fifteen, and, if I recall correctly, I also beat you. Why are you here? You have nothing of mine, and you can offer me nothing." 

"Oh, you think so?"

Sarah forced herself to calm down. One thing she did remember is that it didn't pay to get the Goblin King angry. "I came here once for Toby, but Toby is dead. Something far worse than you took him from me. I don't need fantasies, or dreams. They gave me nothing but heartache. So, please, just end this nightmare, or whatever this is, and let me get on with my life."

Jareth smiled, and to her surprised looked rather sad. "No, Sarah. We have unfinished business, you and I. Do you remember when you first met the Dwarf, Higgle? He told you that even if you got through to the center of the Labyrinth, you'd never get out again?" A thirteen-hour clock appeared next to him, "You have thirteen hours to find your way back to the beginning. If you lose, you stay here, with me. If you win you will make your own choices."

Sarah was incredulous, "Are you telling me that over a decade later I suddenly have to find my way back through? Why? Why now?"

"Because, Sarah, you have to finish the story." And he was gone leaving her alone in the room she now recognized as the place she had defeated him the first time.

"Well, fine, I made it through once, I can do it again. And at least this time I know the weird rules of this place."

She looked around until she spotted a door through which she saw some stairs, leading down. "Well, here goes nothing."

As soon as she emerged into the next room, she found herself engulfed in a furry hug. After a few seconds confusion, her memory threw up a card and she said, "Ludo! It's good to see you, but let me go, I can't breathe!"

The kind-hearted monster released her and stood back, giving her his goofy grin. Standing next to him was Hoggle, looking embarrassed and pleased, and next to him was the bristling form of Sir Didymus. "What are you…you haven't been here since I left, have you?"

"No, my lady," replied Sir Didymus, "but this is where we left you, when you confronted the King, and he requested we take up our former positions as your companions to help you return."

"Did he? That seems uncharacteristically kind of him. I wonder what the catch is."

"No catch, Sarah," Hoggle said, taking her had in his own calloused one. "But even with us, the trip will not be easy. The place changes constantly, and even our familiarity with the maze may not be very useful, since we are, in effect, part of the game now."

"Hoggle? Why am I here? How did this happen? I didn't wish anyone away. I didn't call on the Goblin King. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you that Sarah. But I am pleased to see you. We…I…missed you. When you stopped calling…"

"Oh, Hoggle. I'm sorry. It's just…" she laughed softly, "I left here because I chose real life over dreams, and sometimes it seems like real life did everything to prove I made the wrong decision."

"Sarah not happy?" Ludo asked, his gentle face frowning.

"No. I'm happy. I guess. Well, if not happy, contented. I don't know. Anyway, if I'm supposed to get back through this labyrinth in thirteen hours, we better get started. Are you guys ready?"

Her former companions nodded, and after a brief struggle with Didimus's mount Ambrosius, they headed out of the castle. Based on her rapidly returning memory, Sarah fully expected to find herself facing hundreds of armed goblins at the big wooden door, ready to defend their town against another attack of rocks. Therefore she was shocked to find herself not into the goblin city, but standing in a familiar, well-manicured park. 

"Hey," she said, "I know this place. This…this is the park near where I grew up. I used to play here." More specifically, she reminded herself, she used to act out the Labyrinth here, before she found herself in it for real. She wandered around, Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus following faithfully behind her, exclaiming over each remembered tree and bench. Here was the bridge she would run across, her costume dress billowing behind her; there was the stone pillar she used to recite to, in lieu of the real goblin king. Like the toys in the box, this was a part of her childhood she put behind her after Toby died. But there wasn't time for memories. She needed to get through this labyrinth and back to her life. "Well, what now? Do you have any idea of what direction to go in? I don't see a door or opening or anything. How are we supposed to get into the labyrinth?"

Hoggle shook his head. "The place changes constantly, but I expected a door, at least."

"Well, if the rules haven't completely changed," Sarah said musingly, "this place is full of openings, we're just not looking properly. Look around for anything that looks like it might lead somewhere." Obediently Sarah's companions spread out, searching the bushes and trees and, in Didymus's case, attacking them. Finally Sarah noticed a faint footpath leading through a grove of half dead trees. She called her friends to her, and together they followed the path until they found themselves suddenly in a deserted fairground, facing an old fashioned carousel. Sarah stopped so suddenly Hoggle banged into her but she didn't notice. "Damn you, Jareth." She said softly, fighting against the tears that threatened to spill. "What are you doing to me?"

"My lady? Art thou well?" Didymus asked, "Thou lookest pale."

"I used to bring Toby here, before he got sick. It was his favorite place. He wanted me to bring him here right before…before he died, but everyone said he was too sick. I should have brought him anyway. I should have…" still fighting against her tears. This wasn't the time or the place to cry. 

"Sarah, perhaps we should try a different way." Hoggle said gently.

"No. I'm okay." Sarah sighed. "Maybe we're supposed to ride on the horses, or something."

Hoggle looked worried. "I'm not sure that's wise. Things aren't what they seem here, you know. It could be dangerous."

Sarah nodded agreement, but said "Yes, but what is this doing here, if not for a reason. It has to be a key, or a clue or something."

"Or a decoy."

The sudden sound of the carousel's tinny music interrupted the argument and caused everyone to jump.

"Looks like we ride," Sarah said, and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed onto the nearest horse and leapt on board.


	4. If Wishes Were Horses

Standard Disclaimer applies

"Sarah. Sarah, tell me the story!" three-year old Toby was clinging onto her neck as they rode the wooden horse around and around. 

Sarah gave him an indulgent smile, "Okay. One day a little boy named Toby was riding on the merry-go-round. He was bored of going in circles and wanted something exciting to happen. Little did he know that the mysterious Goblin King was watching him, and uttered his wish aloud. "I wish the horses would come to life!" Toby said, and suddenly they did, and Toby's horse leapt from the carousel and galloped away into the woods."

The grown up Sarah was standing a few feet behind her younger self and her brother, listening to the story with a mixture of sadness and amusement. 

"You told good stories." Suddenly the Goblin King was beside her. Sarah didn't turn to look at him, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible.

"No I didn't. I stole most of that plot from Mary Poppins."

Jareth took her chin in his hand and forced her to look in his eyes. His voice was surprisingly gentle as he said "Nonetheless, you brought magic into that boy's life."

"Much good it did him." Sara said bitterly. 

"It did him a world of good. Why did you turn away from that part of yourself?

Sarah pulled away, unnerved more than she could say by his gentle voice and manner. It wasn't the Goblin King she remembered. "What do you care?" she noticed that a pained look flitted across his face, to be replaced quickly with his usual sardonic smile.

"I am just curious. I offered you your dreams once, and you turned me down. I am surprised, however, that you moved so far away from the person you once were."

He was making her feel uncomfortable, so Sarah did what she usually did, which was to retreat into anger. "Look. Why am I here, really? Why do I suddenly have to get through the Labyrinth? And what's with the carousel, and the park? Why those places?"

"Oh, I didn't create them."

Sarah was surprised. "Well, who did then?" but he was already gone, and she was left alone on the twirling carousel. She carefully made her way to the edge of the platform, but when she looked over the side, all she could see was a gaping chasm and she pulled her self back hastily. "Great. How am I supposed to get off?" She thought of the story she'd told Toby, so long ago, and laughed. "Well, worth a try, I guess." She climbed awkwardly onto the nearest horse and felt kind of foolish when nothing happened. "Um, giddiup?" Still nothing. Then Toby's baby voice came floating towards her "I wish the Goblin King would make the horse come alive…" and the horse beneath her gave a shudder, painted fur became soft horse hair, and her mount, with a little whinny, leapt from the carousel into the darkness beyond.


	5. Where you goin with a head like that?

Chapter 4

Sarah struggled to stay on the horse as she flew through the darkness, wondering what she was thinking, and wishing, not for the first time, she would wake up and this would all be a dream. The fall through the darkness seemed to take forever, and she was beginning to think it would never end when it suddenly did. She fell from the horse and landed hard on the ground. Shaken but unhurt, Sarah stood and brushed herself off, looking around at where the horse had taken her. She was in a wood full of dark trees and sinister looking bushes. It looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "Um…Hoggle? Ludo? Didimus? Are you guys around here?" There was no answer, save for a distant, clicking sound. "Oh great. Just great." Sarah muttered. She wanted to blame Jareth for their absence, but she knew it was her own fault. If she hadn't have leapt so impulsively onto the carousal they would still be with her. Too bad, she thought. It's always easier if you have someone else to blame. The clicking sound came again, closer this time, and she whirled around, a sense of unease creeping over her. She recognized that sound, but couldn't place why. Her horse whinnied in alarm at the noise and took off into the trees, leaving Sarah alone with a growing sense of dread.

"Hey!" a shrill, manic voice suddenly shouted in her ear, and she spun around, terrified. There in front of her was a wiry creature that seemed to be all eyes and limbs, with wild orange and yellow fur. "Wha'cha doin' lady?" it asked her, and Sarah realized, with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was once again facing creatures Hoggle had called Fireys.

"I'm leaving," she replied, hoping a hasty retreat would help avoid repeating the trouble she had with the creatures the last time.

"Don't you want to play with us?"

"No thank you. Not today. I have to get out of here." She backed away but, not surprisingly, found herself surrounded by the creatures. They broke into a raccous song, tossing their heads and rolling their eyes, literally, by pulling them out of the sockets and tossing them onto the ground. Sarah remembered this exhibition from her first visit, and how they frightened her, but now, for some reason, all she could think of is they seemed to be some kind of a parody of a frat party or something. Song over at last, the creatures started to surround her again, but she pushed them away, feeling more annoyed than frightened at this point. "Look," she spoke in her most authoritative voice, "I don't have time for this. My head doesn't come off, my eyeballs don't come out and none of my limbs can be removed or re-grown, so just let me leave in peace, okay?'

The spokes-firey looked nonplussed at her direct manner. "Don't you want to throw our heads? He said you would."

"Who said I would?"

"T…" one of the other creatures started to speak, but was silenced by the others. 

"Come on, lady. Play the game with us."

"No. I don't play games."

"Sure you do. You played before."

"Yes, well, I'm a grown up now. I just want to get out of here and back to my real life, okay?"

To her surprise they backed away. "Gee, lady," the first creature said, almost sadly. "You have lost it."

"Lost what?"

"Your imagination, lady," said the Firey. "You're wrapped up so tight, it's no wonder your head doesn't come off. Your head don't go anywhere any more."

Before Sarah could retort, or even understand exactly what they were talking about, the creatures laughed and darted away, leaving her alone in the darkening wood. She stared after them for a few moments, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. She had fully expected to be chased through the forest by the Fireys, and their sudden departure was confusing to say the least, not to mention that cryptic comment about her imagination. She wanted to deny it, but she knew the Firey was right. It had been years since she wrote a story, read a non-fiction book or even saw a play. She spent her time with her work, and occasionally with friends, or men, but even then they stuck to practical things, arguing politics or discussing healthcare. "There's nothing wrong with that," she said to the empty trees. "I'm a grown-up. That's what grown ups do." There was no answer save for a distant sighing in the trees. It sounded sad.

"And there, that's my imagination getting the best of me." She sat down on the mossy grass and ran her hand across her face in an exhausted gesture. "This is ridiculous, what am I doing here?"

Without warning the ground underneath her opened up and she found sliding through a dark and twisting tunnel. Remembering the last time this happened she wound up almost in the Bog of Stench, she tried desperately to stop her fall, but the slide was too fast and slippery, and before she knew it she landed with a bone-jarring thump on the ground. Wincing, she got to her feet, and her initial relief at not being in the Bog of Stench turned to fear when she recognized the place she landed.

She was in the oubliette.


	6. Not Forgotten

Standard Disclaimer.

"Okay, Sarah," she spoke out loud to keep herself from screaming in frustration and fear. "You're in the oubliette. You got out before." Because Hoggle came to get her, she remembered. "Just so happens I know a way out of the whole Labyrinth from here," he'd told her then. "Well, considering this time that is the goal, I don't think that is going to be my escape now." She looked around again, her eyes straining in the near total darkness of the prison. It occurred to her that Jareth sent her here purposely, it would be easy enough to make her waste the rest of her 13 hours in this pit, putting her completely in his power, but something told her that Jareth would never chose the easy way, otherwise, why not have left her here the first time? Why send Hoggle to lead her back into the Labyrinth, giving her another chance at winning? She wondered at that, now that she had cause to think of it again. Why did he free her? And more importantly, would he free her now?

"Hoggle?" she tried, listening expectantly for some sound other than her own breathing and the steady drip, drip of moisture off the prison's walls. Nothing. She waited a few more minutes, then, "Jareth?"

"Yes, Sarah?" In a swirl of glitter he was there before her, handsome as ever, smiling at her in his enigmatic way.

"I…" she hadn't really expected him to show up. "Are you…you're not here to help me, are you?"

"I'm here because you called me."

The small room was glowing with some kind of magical light that seemed to radiate from the Goblin King. Sarah looked at him, really looked at him, and the memories of their other encounters came rushing back. "You cowered before me, I was frightening," he'd said to her once, and now, standing before him, she wasn't cowering, and he wasn't frightening. He looked friendly, almost; and amused. Another memory rose up in her mind, one that made her feel weak, and excited and ashamed all at once. She remembered searching for him in that mysterious ballroom in that ridiculous dress, and the thrill she got when he finally took her in his arms and whirled her around the dance floor. He made her forget her quest, and her brother, and she should, by rights, still be angry about that part of her adventure. Looking at it with an adult's eye, it was nothing short of seduction, but she could still remember, with startling clarity, how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. It was an uncomfortable thought, and Sarah hastily reminded herself she was not some star struck fifteen year old girl, but a grown woman of experience.

"What would have happened if I didn't escape from that ballroom?" she asked suddenly, and was momentarily gratified to see a look of surprise flit across his face. 

"You would have forgotten all about your quest and your brother would have remained here with me."

Sarah ignored the stab of pain brought on by the mention of Toby. It wasn't time to think of that now. "And what of me?"

"What of you?"

"Yes. You…we were dancing together. Is that where I'd be now, still dancing with you? If I hadn't left you in that ballroom, what would have happened next?"

"It was your dream, Sarah, why don't you tell me?"

"My dream…" She laughed bitterly. "I can't even tell you what I dreamed of then."

"Why not?"

"Because I grew up, that's why. That's the lesson I took from here; that eventually you have to let your dreams go."

"But you didn't have to let your dreams die." Jareth's face changed, his clothing got ragged, and he looked the way he did at their final encounter, when she told him he had no power over her, tired, worn, and infinitely sad. "I rule a world of dreams Sarah, it pains me when anyone lets a dream die."

It occurred to her for the first time how her defeat of him may have wounded him. She'd thought at the time his appearance was just a trick, but looking at him now, she understood a bit more what she took from him when she freed herself from his power. "I'm sorry," she said, meaning it, "if I hurt you when I left."

"I was defeated, fairly." He smiled faintly at the word, "But you didn't lose all your dreams, not then."

Sarah turned away from him. This new Jareth; this understanding and gentle Jareth was unnerving her more than the scary Jareth ever did. "Look. I didn't save Toby. I may have taken him from you, but I still lost him. Being here…I don't know why you brought me here, but if you're trying to give me my dreams back, it's too late. When Toby died…the last of my dreams died too."

She felt him behind her, could feel his breath as he brushed his lips across her ear, the warmth of his hand as he placed it gently on her shoulder. "Oh, my dearest Sarah," he whispered, "you are in danger of being lost to your dreams forever, and they are more important than you think." He kissed her then, a surprising and gentle kiss on the top of her head.

She turned to face him, but he was gone, and standing in his place was a slightly confused looking Hoggle.


	7. Interlude in a Pub

Chapter 5

"Hoggle! I am really glad to see you! Where are Ludo and Didimus? Can you get me out of here?"

Hoggle shook his head, as if clearing it, then nodded. "Yes, but we don't have much time. You nearly blew it a second ago. Take my hand."

Sarah did so, and was just opening her mouth to ask how she almost blew it when she suddenly found herself out of the oubliette and standing in the middle of what looked like a medieval town square. "What the huh? How did you do that Hoggle?"

Instead of answering, Hoggle led her to what turned out to be a pub, where Ludo and Didimus were waiting, Ludo looking ridiculously large in the small space. After greeting her friends, and apologizing for leaving them behind at the carousel, she got down to business.

"Okay. Someone has to tell me what is going on. How did you appear in that oubliette, Hoggle? I didn't know you could do magic."

"I can't. Jareth sent me."

"He did? Why?"

"Don't ask me his motives, Sarah. He's the King. He does what he wants." Sarah couldn't help but notice the shifty look in his eye that meant he knew more than he was letting on, but she let it slide.

"Okay. Then where are we now? Am I any closer to getting out of this place?"

Didimus answered her. "We are about halfway through the Labyrinth, my lady, and are currently in one of the Faerie towns that grace this land."

"Halfway through? That's not too bad. Maybe I'll get out of here after all."

"Yes, Sarah," said Hoggle, "that's the ticket, right enough. Don't give up. Never give up. You came close a moment ago, in the oubliette, but Jareth…"

"Hoggle," Sarah interrupted him, suddenly remembering her earlier question. "Why didn't Jareth leave me in the oubliette the first time I was here? He'd have won the stupid contest no problem if he didn't send you after me."

His image flitted briefly through her mind, bringing with it emotions she wasn't quite ready to face yet. She could still feel his arm on her shoulder; still feel the warmth spreading through her as his lips touched her hair…Fortunately Hoggle interrupted her disturbing train of thought.

"Because it isn't enough to have lost the contest. You never gave up, even in the oubliette. He needed you to give in."

Sarah understood. She thought of the words, the ones at the end of the book she loved so well, the ones that saved her from the Labyrinth. "Power. It's all about power. If I gave up, he'd have power over me. Huh" she sat lost in thought for a minute. "Okay, I get it. Now if I could just figure out how to use that to help me get to the beginning of this place…"

"It ain't as simple as all that now," Hoggle said. "

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Hoggle, never a good liar, looked uncomfortable, "I just means that things aren't what they seem here."

"That I already knew. Come on Hoggle, spill it. What's really going on? What does Jareth want from me?"

Didimus, ever chivalrous, jumped in, "My lady, if you still wish to find your way free of this place, we must continue on."

"Sarah, hurry," Ludo agreed.

Sarah sighed. She wanted to press the issue, but they were right. Time was still important. "Okay, lets go." Sarah was able to get a good look at the other patrons as they threaded their way past the other tables. All the people reminded her of Jareth; they were all tall, mysterious and beautiful. She would have liked to stay longer and learn more about these people; these Fae, she supposed they were, but, like Didimus said, there wasn't much time.

Behind them, unnoticed, a young man watched them go. He smiled, then turned to his companion. "That was a close call," he said, "but I think we still have a chance of winning her back."

Jareth nodded. "I truly hope so. For all our sakes."


	8. Into the Maze

Outside the little village a gate that led into what Sarah thought of as a traditional labyrinth, a high walled, twisting and turning maze much like the first part of her original visit. This time however, she had company, which, even if they didn't know the way any more than she did, made her feel better about the whole experience. As they walked, Sarah recounted that journey to her companions, and was surprised at how much she remembered. She recalled how she thought she was being so clever by marking her way with her lipstick, and how little that helped. Hoggle knew of the little creatures that lived underneath the Labyrinth, and chuckled at her story. "Them little guys will do anything to create chaos and confusion. And besides, they likely didn't like you writing on their roofs!"

Sarah laughed. "Well, it taught me not to expect fairness, that's for sure." They walked on for a time in companionable silence, and Sarah stopped worrying about the time limit, and the mysterious reason behind her unexpected visit to this place, and just enjoyed being with the friends she'd forgotten. For the first time she truly regretted turning so far away from her former self. She wasn't unhappy in the life she'd chosen, but wandering through this strange and magical land made her wonder what would have happened if Toby hadn't died. Would she have come back here sooner? And, would Jareth have welcomed her? His attitude toward her was so different. He was still her adversary, but he seemed so much kinder, somehow, or maybe it was her own perception of him that had changed. She was facing him as a woman, not as the innocent child she was at fifteen. What did he want from her? "What will happen if I lose?" she asked suddenly.

Hoggle looked uncomfortable again, proving once again he knew more about what was going on than he was willing or able to let on. "What do you mean?"

"Jareth said that if I win I can leave, but if I loose, I have to stay here, with him. What does he mean? Will I become a goblin, or what?"

Hoggle shook his head. "No. Not a goblin. That doesn't really happen, you know.

"Really?"

"No. That's just the story. Children are wished here, right enough, but Goblins are goblins."

"But Jareth…"

"Told ya what you expected to hear."

"Oh." Sarah took a moment to digest this new information. "What happens to the children then?"

"They find their own place. Families take them in, or the older ones make themselves useful in the castle, or in the towns. Depends, really."

"So, if I lose I'd become some sort of servant?"

Hoggle shrugged. "I don't know. Jareth doesn't let me in on his plans, you know."

She sighed. "Well, I hope I never find out."

"What will you do if you win?" Hoggle asked, trying and failing to sound unconcerned. "Will you forget us again?"

"Oh, Hoggle…I hope not. I really didn't mean to, before. It's just…at first, after Toby died, I had to deal with my grief, and my parent's grief…I had to face up to grown up feelings and responsibilities. Poor Karen almost didn't make it, and I felt I needed to be there for her. There wasn't time to think of things like magic, and faeries, and stuff like that, things I used to think about all the time. Eventually I just forgot. You were just a story I knew. It was easier, I suppose, to stop believing in magic, then to know it existed but still couldn't save Toby's life."

They turned another corner, and were faced with a dead end. "Uh, oh" Hoggle muttered. "This isn't good."

"Well, we just go back to the last turn, and start again," Sarah said reasonably.

'That's not going to be easy," said a voice behind them. Sarah turned and saw, instead of the passage they'd just walked through, a heavy iron door, with a strange looking creature guarding it. 

They were trapped.


	9. Riddle de dee

Still don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It is wonderful to get feedback!

"Hello." Sarah said, with faint hope that politeness would get them out of the predicament they found themselves in. "I don't suppose you will let us pass."

"Nope." said the creature.

"Ludo, do you think you could persuade this gentleman to move?" Sarah asked, hoping that Ludo's size would intimidate the creature. Ludo stepped forward, placed his paws on either side of the guard who looked only mildly concerned, and tried to pick him up, but he was immovable.

"Not gonna help you that way," said the guard.

Didymus, eager as always to do battle strode forward. "Avast, ye scurvy dog, Let us pass, else you feel the wrath of my sword!"

The guard stared down at him. "That can't cut me. I'm a Golem."

Hoggle was examining the guard closely. "He's made of stone!" he said in surprise.

"I'm made of clay." The golem corrected. "Will you tell the dog to stop attacking me? Its kind of annoying."

"What is a golem, anyway?" Hoggle asked, pulling Didymus away from the creature.

"Its an artificial person, magically brought to life." Sarah answered absently. She was pondering her next move. "Okay, Golem, what do we need to do to get past you?"

"Simple. Answer my riddle correctly, and the door will open to safety. Answer it wrongly, and the door will lead to certain death. Refuse to answer, and you can just stay here forever."

"Well, that's not an option, so I guess we'll try the riddle." Sarah said. She was pretty good at riddles, and she felt pretty confident that certain death wasn't part of Jareth's game. Death would be too easy.

"Great! No one's come by me in ages!" said the golem happily, then after much clearing of his throat, he intoned:

__

Four jolly men sat down to play,

And played all night till break of day.

They played for cash and not for fun,

With a separate score for every one.

When it came time to square accounts,

they all had made quite fair amounts.

Now, not one has lost and all have gained –

Tell me now, this can you explain?"

"We're doomed." Hoggle moaned. "We'll be stuck here forever."

"Nay, tis quite a simple answer," Didymus said, "It is obvious that all men won at least one hand, thus they all made money."

"But he said not one had lost. How could they all have won but not lost? Think about it," said Hoggle.

"I…" started Sarah.

"Perhaps they all cheated?"

"But someone would have had to lose, and he said no one did. See? Doomed."

"I…"

"Ludo say they play at different tables."

Sarah stared at him. "That's actually a pretty good answer, but it's not the right one. I know the answer." She turned to the golem. "They were members of an orchestra."

The golem looked disappointed. "That was too easy." He complained.

"Tough. You asked the riddle, we answered, now let us pass."

"Fine." The golem stepped aside, and the door swung open. Sarah walked to the entrance then hesitated. The last time this happened she thought she was headed in the right direction and wound up being put in the oubliette by the helping hands. 

"Where exactly does this passage go?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just guard the door."

"It goes away from here. That's good enough for me," said Hoggle, and he darted past Sarah into the passage. Didymus and Ludo followed him and Sarah, with some hesitation, joined them. (Riddle courtesy of )


	10. There's such a sad love

Standard disclaimer. I don't own this. I'm just passing through. Thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate both the feedback and the positive comments. It makes me feel all warm and cuddly to know that people are enjoying something I wrote.

They found themselves in a subterranean passage. Nothing immediately jumped out at them, and no trapdoors opened beneath, so they all agreed it must be safe to continue on.

"My lady. How dids't thou know the answer to that riddle? It was difficult." Asked Didymus after they'd walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I recognized it. It was in a book of riddles that I used to read to Toby. He was only four, but he was so smart, and he loved riddles. I remember that one because it was his favorite." It struck Sarah as odd that the golem would chose that particular riddle. But then again, Jareth seemed to be throwing memories of Toby at her; maybe he thought it would distract her enough that she would lose the contest. "I wish I knew we were going the right way." Sarah said.

"We are." Hoggle said confidently. "Why do you think that golem thing showed up? We were obviously getting close, so Jareth sent something to block us."

"Great. I think." Sarah couldn't help but wonder what other little surprises were in store for her, if the were, indeed, getting closer. She loved Hoggle, but she knew he was hiding something, and it wouldn't be the first time he was working at cross-purposes. He was loyal, she knew, but he was still afraid of Jareth, and if Jareth wanted him to lead her in the wrong direction, he probably would. Still, she preferred giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Do you have any idea how much time we have left?"

"I do."

Jareth was there before her, smiling enigmatically and looking resplendent and regal. 

Sarah tried to tell herself the sudden fluttering in her stomach was from fear, not from happiness at seeing him again, and she tried to keep her voice stern as she said "Well then, how much time do I have?"

"A little over four hours left."

"Four hours? That's it? Do you think you can find it in your heart to at least tell me if I'm getting closer?"

Jareth moved closer to her, and it took all of her willpower not to move away. "Do you even know what's in my heart?" he asked quietly.

She stared up at him, wanting to offer up a witty answer, but the look in his eyes stopped her. He loved her. It stunned her, but somehow it didn't surprise her. She'd sensed it at fifteen, but it wasn't a love she could accept or even understand. At thirty, her youth behind her, she understood it more, and it was both tempting and sad. His eyes were pleading with her to let him in, and she didn't even try to resist as he put his arms around her. "Jareth," was all she could manage.

"Sarah. Just fear me," he whispered, his lips almost touching hers, "Love me. Do as I say…" And that was the problem. He wanted her submission, and Sarah was never one to submit. She pulled herself out of his arms and turned away, tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't." she said softly. "Don't you understand that I can't?"

A pained look crossed his face, gone in an instant. "Very well, but heed this, Sarah. There is more at stake here than your freedom. You are headed in the right direction, but think on this. Are you sure it is the direction you want to go?"

And he was gone again.

"Sarah? What happened? You froze there for a second." Hoggle was saying.

"I did what? Didn't you see Jareth?"

"Jareth?" Hoggle looked nervous. "No, I didn't. He was here?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." And she strode forward through the tunnel without a backward glance, her friends following behind.

In the shadows, Jareth and the young man who had been in the pub watched them go. "Perhaps you should have just told her the truth, Your Majesty."

"It doesn't work that way. She must find out for herself."

"Well, if she loses she would have to remain here. Maybe you should have sent her in the wrong direction."

"That wouldn't help. Sarah won't lose. She would have to give up, and if I know anything of Sarah, she will never give up, if only out of sheer stubbornness."

The young man chuckled at that. "Truly spoken, Your Majesty. I would have thought she had enough hints to make the decision easy for her, but that stubbornness seems to be keeping her from seeing my messages. I just hope she realizes the truth before it's too late."

"She will. Hoggle may be dim, but he is loyal both to her and to me. He knows what is best for all involved. He'll lead her in the right direction. Depend on it."


	11. Someone to watch over me

Well, here it is the penultimate chapter. I still don't own anything other than the plot, as far as I know. Oh – if you go to Neil Gaiman.com and read his journal, a couple of days ago he mentioned seeing a 3 hour rough cut of Labyrinth when he was researching for MirrorMask. Or something. It's interesting. 

Thanks for the reviews. My ego loves being fed!

On and on they walked through the dark tunnels until Sarah began to long for something dramatic to happen just to break the monotony. "Maybe Jareth is trying to kill me with boredom," she remarked at one point. The others didn't bother to answer; they just kept trudging along.

"I think I may know where we are," Hoggle said after a few more uneventful minutes. "Can't be sure, but I think if we take the next left, we'll be close to the entrance to the whole Labyrinth." 

"Great. I'll soon be home." Sarah said, but was surprised to find her heart wasn't exactly bursting with joy. She wanted to go home, to get back to her normal, uneventful life. Didn't she?

They found the left Hoggle predicted, and turned the corner to find themselves in a beautiful forest glen. Sarah thought she'd stop being startled by the sudden changes in scenery that the Labyrinth had, but she still had to catch her breath at the change from dark tunnel to sunny glen. 

"Dr. Williams!" Sarah, more than a little surprised to hear herself addressed that way in this place, turned to see a young woman running lightly towards her, smiling happily. She looked vaguely like Sarah, the same dark hair and light eyes, and Sarah wondered if she was some sort of spirit or alternate personality or something. "Dr. Williams, I am so pleased you made it here," said the woman, coming to a graceful stop in front of Sarah and her friends. 

"How do you know my name?" Sarah managed finally.

" My name is Danielle Samuels. My father is your colleague at the hospital." Noticing Sarah's confusion, Danielle laughed. "Let me explain. When I was six years old a car struck me, and I died a few days later. Fortunately, I was able to come here, to live out the life I was taken from Aboveground. Most children do, you know. Here we can become who we were meant to become before moving on, and we have the added bonus of being able to look in on our loved ones from time to time. This is how I know you. Oh, I've watched you with my father many times. You've made him happy, you know. I suppose it is the fact you look a bit like me, or rather, what he imagines I would have looked like." Danielle placed a friendly hand on Sarah's shoulder, "I wanted to meet you, to tell you how grateful I am that you brought some happiness into my father's life. I worry, you know, that he has never fully let go. He doesn't seem to allow himself the happiness he deserves.""

Sarah thought of Dr. Samuels, He was like a mentor to her when she started at the hospital, and always offered her his ear when she needed to talk, but she never asked him about his own life. She didn't want to pry. She felt saddened, now, that she never made the attempt to get to know him better than just a colleague and occasional confidant. "I don't think I did much for him," she said, "He did more for me that I ever did for him."

"That's what helped him," said Danielle. "He was able to step outside his own problems to help you with yours. You put him on the road to recovery. You've helped many people, you know. There are children here whose last Earthly memory is your kind care and attention. Several people were surprised to find themselves in the very Labyrinth you described in your bedtime tales."

"So the Labyrinth, it's like Heaven?"

"No. It's another level of existence. We can finish out the life we started Aboveground, and then we have the choice, to either be reborn Aboveground to try again, or perhaps move on to what you may know as heaven. We can also ask to stay here, but that decision resides with the Goblin King."

Hearing this, Sarah wondered once again what would have happened to Toby if she hadn't finished the Labyrinth in time. Hoggle already told her he wouldn't have been turned into a goblin. Would Toby have lived among the dead children until it was time for him to begin again? She sat down on the cool grass, heedless of Danielle and the others who were staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She had to think things through.

Jareth was more than just the king of goblins. He also offered refuge to people who needed it. He offered hope as well as dreams. Sarah sighed as she remembered her fifteen-year old self, scoffing at him when he told her he'd been generous to her, but it was true. His nature was mysterious and cruel at times, but he could also be kind. He could feel love. She'd seen it in his eyes. Jareth loved her. 

And she loved him. The knowledge hit her like a tidal wave, and she felt almost overwhelmed by the force of it. She loved him. Since the first time she met him, offering her the dreams she thought she wanted, she loved him. She smiled to herself. He'd taken her heart at fifteen, no wonder she never felt she could give it to anyone else. She loved him, and he loved her. It was a staggering thought. She could just sit here, lose the contest and stay with him forever…but then he would own her, and she could never submit. She couldn't let him rule her, love or no. And yet there was something else here, something that had been trying to get her attention for awhile now. If she sat here long enough, that mystery might be answered, but no. She had to do it her own way. That was her nature. She stood up, brushing the grass from her legs. "Danielle, do you happen to know the way out of the Labyrinth?"

Danielle who had been watching Sarah hopefully, looked crestfallen at Sarah's question, but smiled as she answered her. "You are nearly there, Dr. Williams. Just through that grove of trees. If that is, indeed, where you want to go."

"Thank you, Danielle. You've given me much to think about. Come on Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo. Let's go. I don't think we have much time."

She didn't notice the looks of disappointment that her friends exchanged as they followed her reluctantly through the trees.


	12. Making a decision

I know I said the last chapter was the penultimate chapter, but I lied. This one is. Silly me.

I still don't own the Labyrinth. Don't even have the DVD yet, if you can believe it. 

Sarah strode through the trees, almost expecting something to stop her progress, but she made it unhindered to the gate. She wasn't entirely surprised. Something told her that the meeting with Danielle was the last obstacle in her path. She wasn't exactly sure what Jareth thought she would do after meeting Danielle, but it didn't matter. She had formed her own plan. She started to pull the door open, hoping she was making the right decision.

"Sarah, wait!" So intent she was on reaching her goal she'd momentarily forgotten her friends who were following so faithfully behind. She stopped turned around and Hoggle, puffing painfully, approached her. "Sarah, are you sure you're going the right way? I'm not certain that is the proper gate. That girl back there could be leading you into a trap."

He was so obviously lying it was endearing. She gave him a brief, tight hug and then faced her friends, hoping she could explain herself properly. She wondered if Jareth was nearby, listening to what she said. She hoped he was, because what she wanted to say included him as well as her companions.

"Hoggle, everyone. Listen, the first time I came here one of the things I took away, besides the fact that life wasn't fair," she smiled a little at that, "was that growing up didn't have to mean letting go of your dreams. I may have had to put childish things away, but I didn't have to put my dreams away. I told you then that every now and again in my life, I needed you." She paused, struggling to find the words to say what she wanted to say. She knew time was ticking away, but she needed to say this now, in case her plan didn't work. "After Toby died, I, well I forgot to let myself dream once in awhile. I forgot that I still needed you. All of you. I can't say I'm sorry I made the choices I did. Becoming a doctor wasn't my dream, but it wasn't a bad choice. I was able to help people. But I am sorry I lost the person I might have been. Coming back here has helped me get at least part of that person back, so thank you for helping me once again."

"Sarah…Don't go!" growled Ludo, echoing everyone's sentiments.

"I'm sorry, Ludo, I have to do this. I have to finish the story." And with that, before she could change her mind, she stepped through the gate.

She was standing on nothing and everything around her was blackness. For a moment she felt terrified, thinking perhaps she was wrong after all and this was another of the Labyrinth's many traps, but then she saw a light ahead of her, growing larger, until it looked like an arched doorway. Beyond the arch she could make out the familiar furniture of her apartment. Just a few steps and she would be back in her life, in the real world that was full of ups and downs and joys and disappointments, bitter losses and perhaps even love, still waiting to be discovered. 

Slowly Sarah turned around. Yes. There was another archway behind her, and through it she could see Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo, and someone else.

Jareth. 

He was watching her with an unfathomable expression. "Well, Sarah," he said finally. "It seems you've bested the Labyrinth once again. You are free to go." He was smiling as he spoke, but Sarah hear sorrow in his voice. He had been a villain to her heroine; the dashing, cold and fascinating villain of her childhood fantasies, but at some point he also became her prince, her rescuer from a selfishness she hadn't even realized she possessed. Now he was there before her, not acting as anything other than himself, and she loved him for it.

"Yes, I am free." Sarah said. "Jareth, you asked me once to let you rule me, and you would be my slave. Well, that's not what I want. I don't want slavery, either yours or mine. Had I lost this contest, I would have been forced to stay, but you said if I won, I would make my own decisions. Well, I've decided. I don't want to be ruled by you, or have you re-order time for me. I don't want to fear you, Jareth," she stepped back through the archway, through the gate, and into the Labyrinth once again, "I just want to love you."


	13. I'll place your love between the stars

The final chapter, where all the loose ends are tied neatly in a bow, cause that's what happens in Fairy Tales. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I still don't own anything except the plot. 

I'd like to dedicate this story to the memory of Jim Henson, whose amazing imagination helped shape my own.

Sarah stood in front of Jareth, the King of Goblins, smiling as she saw a glimmer of understanding in his eyes, ignoring Hoggle's splutter of surprise. "My own choice," Sarah repeated. "I love you, Jareth, and I choose to stay here with you, as your equal, if you'll have me."

Jareth took her hand in his, his face breaking into the first genuine smile she'd ever seen on him. "Sarah, I've loved you since the moment you called on me, and I can only hope to be worthy of the love you are bestowing upon me now."

"You'd better be," Sarah said, grinning. 

There should have been music, or fireworks, Sarah thought later. Stars should have fallen from the sky, or the world should have gone into slow motion, but reality has its rules, even in the Labyrinth, and their kiss, though spectacular and joyous, was unaccompanied by anything other than the real magic that exists between two people in love. Moments later they parted, smiling at each other with a new understanding. "My King," Sarah said softly.

"My Queen," Jareth replied.

"Finally," a new voice broke in, and Sarah turned slowly around to face the one person she never thought she'd see again, someone she'd been expecting since her meeting with Danielle. There before her was a handsome young man of about seventeen years. His blond hair framed a handsome face, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief and love. 

Sarah blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. This wasn't the time to cry. "Toby," was all she could say before she threw herself into the arms of her brother.

They hugged for a long time, Jareth and the others politely retreating so the siblings could have their reunion in peace. When they finally broke apart, Sarah found herself bubbling over with questions.

"Was it you who brought me here? You who set up all those little reminders?" At his nod she added, "Why?"

Toby smiled, "When you put away all your stories, and your dreams of acting, I was sad, but I could understand how you felt. I thought that some day, when the pain of losing me lessened, you would come back to the things that made you, well, you, but you didn't. You kept yourself slightly apart from everything, never allowing yourself to feel anything totally, the way that you did when I was a baby. You see, your love, your spirit, as a child for me was like a light in the darkness, but after I died you kept that light hidden. Eventually you would have stopped feeling altogether, and that light that once shone so brightly it was felt even here would have been lost forever. So, with Jareth's blessing, I arranged to have you come back here." Toby smiled at his King and his sister. "And it looks like I did the right thing."

Sarah hugged him again. "I guess its only fair. I rescued you once, and now you rescued me."

"Are you staying here, Sarah?" Hoggle finally found his voice enough to speak. "Are you really staying?"

Sarah gave her old friend a fierce hug. "I believe I am, Hoggle. Is that okay with you?"

"I suppose," Hoggle said gruffly, vainly trying to keep the smile from his weathered face. "I suppose it's more than okay."

Jareth approached them. "We should go now," he said gently, taking Sarah's hand in his. "There are many things I want to show you of my world, now that we have more than thirteen hours to share."

"Wait," Sarah said. In the emotion and excitement she'd completely forgotten about the life she was leaving behind, but at Jareth's words she realized that she was losing almost as much as she was gaining. "What about our parents? Am I just going to disappear? I don't think I can do that. And my job? I can't just leave Dr. Samuels. I should at least say goodbye."

Jareth laughed at her sudden panic. "Don't worry. I can re-order time, remember. I will help you get your worldly affairs in order." He twisted his wrist slightly, and a crystal appeared. "To your job and your friends you will be off in far off lands helping the people who need it, 'Doctors without Borders', I believe it is called." He tossed the crystal lightly into the air and it disappeared. "And Sarah," he added, anticipating her next question, "You won the contest, and you chose to stay. You can come and go as you please now. You can visit your family and your friends as often as you would like. Both worlds will accommodate you."

"Could our parents come here?" Sarah asked, thinking of Karen, and how happy she would be to see Toby again. "They would love to know that Toby is here. They deserve to feel as happy as I do now."

"Perhaps some day," Jareth replied gently. "They are too much a part of the world above. I don't know that they would find their way here. When they are older, and return to the childishness that all humans return to eventually, they may be able to come here. Some do. And some even find their way here after they leave that world, as the children do."

It wasn't exactly the answer Sarah was hoping for, but it would do. One couldn't have everything, even in the Labyrinth. She had Jareth and Toby and the chance to be the person she was meant to be. She was content. Better still, she was happy. She slipped one hand in Jareth's and another in Toby's, smiling fondly at them both. "Let's go home."


End file.
